


Finding Relief

by ThePhoenixWriter



Series: Requests/Kink Meme [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Lorenz needs to relieve himself but the Gloucester gardens don't have a nearby bathroom.His husband, Claude, offers a solution.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: Requests/Kink Meme [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Finding Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

“You can’t be serious.” 

Lorenz looked back at his lover, who had not wavered since his first offer. They were resting at the Gloucester estate, a getaway for Claude from his position in Almyra.

“Again, we’re alone in the garden. Nearest bathroom is a long walk from here and I don’t mind taking care of my husband’s needs.” 

Claude smirked as he poured another cup of tea. Lorenz tried to pretend that the endearing smile and the sound of liquid splashing in the tea cup didn’t affect him or his bladder. The offer was tempting, as he doubted he would make it in time. Damn his ancestors for making horrible estate plans. 

"Please, Lorenz? For me?" Claude pleaded.

Lorenz sighed, standing up from his seat. The pressure in his gut was becoming unbearable. And with the high hedges surrounding them, it was a lower risk than anywhere else. Besides, if anything went wrong, he could always blame Claude for convincing him into this. 

“If anyone catches us Claude, this was all your doing.” Lorenz huffed.

“Not that I mind.” Claude followed by getting up as well.

He walked towards Lorenz and pushed him up against one of the tall garden walls surrounding them. Claude then kneeled, gently shimmying Lorenz’s pants down to his ankles. 

Lorenz suddenly felt embarrassed as his spouse was now looking up at him with such soft green eyes. To relieve himself and allow Claude to drink something so vile… It made Lorenz unsure if he could do this. If his body would actually allow him to go, even if Claude truly wanted this. 

“You’re okay, sweetheart.” Claude purred, “Just relax your body, alright?”

Lorenz nodded, jolting slightly at the soft lips now around his cock. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to do as Claude asked. Thankfully, his bladder seemed fine with its current vessel as a few spurts of piss let itself out. Claude was quick to react, his tongue eagerly lapping up what it was given and gulping it down. The gulping motion and wet tongue then made the dam burst, Lorenz now releasing a steady stream into the mouth happily waiting for him. 

Claude managed himself well, slurping noisily around his partner. Lorenz could feel his legs shaking from the stimulation of Claude sucking him down and his body releasing, which was almost too much for the noble. 

Soon enough, Lorenz had no more to give and the stream lessened to a few dribbles. Claude then pulled off, gave one last gulp before opening his mouth to show off a clean, pink tongue.

“Thanks for the wonderful refreshment,” Claude teased after standing back up.

“You’re disgusting,” Lorenz muttered. 

“Ah, but that’s why you love me.” Claude said. 

“I suppose so.” 

Claude leaned in after for a kiss, laughing at the disgusted shriek his partner gave.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
